


Circle of Steele

by NorahBolt56



Series: Generations of Steele [2]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: A little piece where Grandpa Remington reflects on life and family..





	Circle of Steele

Laura found Remington in the spare room sitting in the rocking chair, nursing his infant grandson Daniel, and softly singing the old Irish song ‘Danny Boy’ to him. Remington & Laura were babysitting his grandson Daniel after offering to look after him so his parents, Remington’s now 30 year old son Harry and his wife Emily could go out to dinner for their anniversary. Like most first time parents they were a bit nervous about leaving him and had left a list of instructions and contact numbers. “Relax,” Remington had told them with a laugh. “We have done this before you know.”

As she took in the sight before her a smile crossed Laura’s face, as her thoughts went back years ago to a case they had worked on involving a baby. She had come across a very similar scene then, Remington nursing the baby, little Joey, and softly singing another Irish song to him, ‘MacNamara’s Band’ if she recalled correctly. She remembered how her heart had melted at the sight and how she had remarked to him later on how he might prove to be a good father one day, to which he had dismissed the idea, saying “You’re dreaming Laura.” Well her dreams had come true – he was a very good father, not only to their two children, Olivia & Michael, but also his first born son Harry, little Daniel’s father, and now he was a wonderful grandfather as well.

Transfixed as he was, looking at his grandson with such love, pride & happiness he hadn’t noticed Laura at the door.  “Oh laddie your great grandfather would have loved to have met you – you’re named after him you know,” he said softly, his Irish brogue coming out a bit in his voice, as a wistful smile crossed his face.

With that Laura entered the room and crouched down beside him so she could look at little Daniel too. ”Laura..,” Remington greeted her with a surprised smile.

“You still miss him don’t you?” she stated with a gentle smile of her own as she patted him on the shoulder, in reference to his father, Daniel Chalmers.

He nodded. “Yes I do – every day. Even after 15 years,” he admitted.

“I don’t think there’s a time limit on missing someone,” Laura stated with a smile. “But he lives on in you and Harry and our children, and his little namesake here of course,” she reminded him.

“Yes that he does,” Remington agreed with a wry smile of his own.

“So Grandpa, you don’t seem to have lost your touch,” she added with a dimpled grin, referring to his ability to calm babies down. He’d developed the knack much to his surprise with their first born Olivia, and then had lots of further practice with their son Michael who had been a rather fussy baby. As Michael (or Mickey as he was affectionately known as) was now 12, it had been a while though since he’d had to calm a baby down.

 “Hey I don’t know if I like being called Grandpa – it makes me feel old. I’m not even 50 yet,” he protested with a laugh.

“You’re close enough. And imagine how Kate must feel being a grandmother – she’s younger than you,” Laura replied with a laugh as he nodded in agreement with a grin. “And a Grandpa is what you are – and a good one at that,” she added as Remington chuckled.

“He’s a cute little tyke isn’t he?” he commented as he looked at his grandson, whose eyes were starting to lighten to the same piercing blue his father & grandfather possessed.

“Sure is,” Laura agreed with a smile.

“I wonder if Harry looked like that as a baby,” he mused, feeling that little twinge of guilt & regret that he always felt about not being there when his first child was born, as he didn’t find out about him until 13 years later.

Laura looked at the baby boy then said, “Well he certainly looks like Harry in the baby photos we’ve seen. He looks like Mickey too, except for the eyes of course. Those blue eyes of yours certainly run in the family don’t they?” she reflected – two of his three children, his son Harry & their daughter Olivia, and now his grandson, had inherited his gorgeous blue eyes.  With that, his blue eyes found her brown ones as he smiled and kissed her, his happiness knowing no bounds.


End file.
